


Blue Moon

by w3djyt



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4178124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3djyt/pseuds/w3djyt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Fill (winnietheripper):</p>
<p>[ Sinestro woke up in one morning, found himself in an alternative universe in which Korugar was safe and sound, yellow substance had never been discovered, he still wore a green ring and Hal Jordan (of all people) was his lover. ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Moon

 

The humans had a saying for the improbable. It seemed silly and inelegant at first (as did most things concerning humanity), and it was only a faction of a faction that used the phrase. Still, perhaps it was notable that something deemed only infrequent or, at best, highly unlikely, should be aligned with the color of hope. Every race had words, phrases, descriptive pictographs for something which represented the impossible: the improbable was a much finer delineation.

On Korugar the impossible was simply called that. Languages collapsed into a single method of communication so long ago only those concerned with the ancient history of the planet bothered wiling away hours, months, years of their lives learning more nuanced descriptions. Either something was possible or it was not. Nothing to do with likelihoods. Nothing to denote an amount of belief in one’s phrasing. You believed it or you did not. Things did not happen in intervals of likelihood, but in patterns of existence.

Perhaps that was why Sinestro stared so long into the dark around him when he awoke in a place and time that shouldn’t exist. Perhaps that was why his disbelief warred with the competing memories flooding his mind.

Heart quaking images of an entire planet – _his_ planet – as dust and debris amidst the endless dark. Yet the air he breathed, the familiar feel of Korugarian silk beneath his hands, the dry scent of sun baked plants relaxing in the cool night… all these sensations of his home were wrapped unmistakably around him. He drew it in through a long, slow breath: inhaling a world he had – seconds? minutes? – ago _known_ lost. Everything and everyone gone in an instant. The very core of his being shivered from the thought and for a second, he anticipated a wave of power to follow the fear curling up from within.

A gentle brush of warm flesh against his own shocked him out of reverie.

“Whoa, hey, ‘s just me.”

Golden eyes jerked to follow the sound – the voice – both sets of memories knew so well. Hal Jordan’s soft brown gaze caught his own, highlighted in the darkness by the faint green of the ring on his hand. It was nearly ambient in the diffuse way it spread: gently lighting only the area immediately around them with clear deference to the sensitivity of Korugarian eyes in the dark.

“… Another dream?”

Sinestro slumped back against the head board, a hand over his eyes as the simple question released a flood of memories. Years ago returning to Korugar with the upstart lantern beside him. The concern, the defiance in his words and actions… but something deeper than that as well. Jordan’s demand for explanations tempered with something softer. Something inexplicably darker. A man who had seen far more in his life by the time they returned to Korugar than the nightmares told him had occurred. A man far more invested in _him_ than the images that danced in his minds’ eye.

A Korugar that hated him: it had almost come to pass. A twisted universe and a sickly yellow light that whispered in his mind and hovered in the dark corners of his soul, unassailable and all consuming. A spectrum of rage, of compassion and fear. A perversion of his life as he’d lived it – as they lived now, together.

A warning.

“Hey.” A light touch against his arm helped to gentle his nerves, and when he lowered his hand once more the green light was gone entirely. Jordan was mostly upright now, shifting blindly closer in a darkness they both knew he couldn’t see through. He didn’t seem to require the sense just then, however, with how easily he aligned their bodies and drew Sinestro against his own. The human’s heat had seemed stifling years ago, Thaal remembered now, but allowed his eyes to drift shut and his head to be tugged down to rest a pointed ear to a tan chest. “Just you and me. Still here,” Hal murmured into the night, his over-warm hand gently rubbing the tension out of muscles Sinestro hadn’t noticed remaining taut since his waking.

Thaal focused only upon the slow, steady beat of a powerful, human heart. Korugarians seemed to hum their rhythm, but it was different for humans. Jordan had an especially fit cadence, or so said his ring the first time he’d pondered the strange sound. At first it had seemed something oddly and wholly alien. Something that proved the disparity of their races. How could someone with such power, such strength and energy, rely upon an organ that beat so slow? It had baffled him before, but now it was a soothing metronome that allowed him a moment to collect himself from the terrors of the night.

Several minutes passed in comforting silence. Jordan moved as if sensing the very moment the intimate, soothing touches and gentle care crossed from needed to nuisance: releasing his hold and settling back just as his lover pulled away. Even here and now there was only so much weakness the Korugarian could stand before the need for strength and control took over. He was a leader, not a victim, and people relied on him to remain that way.

“Same as last time?” Hal lightly prodded.

“It doesn’t feel like a dream,” Sinestro murmured into the still air, eyes narrowed and unseeing as he focused on something beyond their room. “It never does.”

“Keep talking like that and the Guardians are going to have a fucking field day with you, you know,” Jordan sighed out, quickly giving in to the urge to brush his fingers unerringly over the pointed tip of the Korugarian’s ear.

Thaal gave a disinterested snort, instinctively turning into the touch. “If it is truly a warning of some kind, it is not found in their precious book.” Hal, bathed in terror and anguish – in their sheer _power_ – a maniacal grin firmly in place, gaudy cape billowing back amidst the flaring energy around him. The image was seared into his mind, and for a split second his reaction was nothing but a surge of awe and pure hunger at the mere thought. He shoved the feeling away within seconds, a growl of irritation caught low in his throat.

“And maybe it’s nothing at all,” Hal interjected, lighting up his ring again so he needn’t keep guessing at his lover’s expression. Neither of them really believed it – not after the frequency and the sheer detail involved – but Sinestro was thoroughly scientific in his views: pure logic applied to its most extreme until Hal could reel him in, and no reasonable explanation for any of it had yet come to mind. As far as he was concerned, that meant allowing this blip in their nights to fall to the wayside.

As far as Sinestro was concerned, it meant cataloguing it all and exploring the lost corners of the universe for answers. He wouldn’t be surprised to find himself dragged out of bed at some unholy hour later in the morning to go gallivanting off to another set of coordinates that had seemed so important the night before. It wasn’t that they never found anything there, it was just that only Sinestro really knew the value of what they brought back and Hal was left with patchy stories to divulge to baffled colleagues the next time he tried (and failed) to win a drinking contest with any of his fellow Earthen heroes.

The marked frown his commentary received was a sign of more than he was willing to deal with this early into the night, however, and thus met with a quick movement that landed him squarely in the Korugarian’s lap. “Hey. I’ve got an idea: how about we try to forget about it for once, huh?”

Sinestro met his gaze evenly and with a touch of irritation. “I need to-”

“- stop thinking about it.”

“Of course _you_ can-”

“ _Thaal_.”

It was soft, but firm, and immediately shut down everything Sinestro had been clearly winding up to argue. Hal held his gaze and set his hands to the headboard on either side of the Korugarian’s head. He made as if to say something more, but abruptly changed tactics and leaned in to catch his lover’s lips with his own. It was pointless to get into a verbal debate with the man and not something he had a history of winning besides. _This_ , however – the talented brush of his lips, a pointed nip and tug at Sinestro’s lower lip and teasing swipe of his tongue that followed – _this_ was the kind of argument he could win.

Sinestro’s response was instant: powerful hands snapping to Jordan’s hips, a low growl rumbling from deep in his chest as he leant himself to the moment. He knew what his lover was up to, he just didn’t care. Let Hal drag him away from the demons that lurked in the shadows of his mind. Let the urgent grind of hips down against his own and the too hot slide of human flesh chase away the tightness in his chest and the weight from his shoulders. Let the low moan that spilled from Jordan’s lips when they parted for air break the silence of the room.

His lips settled to the human’s neck instead, worrying flesh still tender from earlier in the evening before sinking his teeth into the abused skin. The sharp inhale and sudden, fierce dip of Jordan’s hips against his own quickly replaced worry with passion. The retaliatory snap at the tip of his ear only made him bite down harder, breaking skin and turning the restrained gasp of before into a shuddering moan instead.

“ _Thaal_ …” Jordan cut himself off with a low swear, dragging his hands back to strong shoulders just so he had something to grab on to. The hold on his hips tightened sharply the moment he tried to grind down again. He could already feel the bruises forming: the mere thought of the obvious hand prints over the jut of his hips driving arousal straight down his spine. “C’mon,” he all but purred as he curled forward.

Sinestro rolled them over before Hal could continue, detaining the devilish tongue with his own once more. A small spike of _victory_ briefly assailed him and was promptly smothered. Jordan had shared his bed countless times: there was no need for him to feel triumph at having the man squirm beneath his hands. Nightmares and tragedies had no place between them.

Not now, not ever.

Another low growl escaped into their kiss as it turned messy and heated; made more of teeth and fervor than sensuality. Hal responded in kind, rolling his hips up and twisting his fingers into short cropped hair to tug and press and forcibly yank his Korugarian lover down and deeper into the clash of lips and tongue and teeth. Sinestro allowed it only for as long as it took to adjust his grip: sliding from hips to thighs and pushing down.

The kiss finally broke with an unabashed moan. “Fuck!” Hal fell back willingly, brown gaze heated as he watched Sinestro rise up in the dark, spreading his thighs and holding him down with an easy strength. “Fuck, just-” His words were breathy and hitching. His hands scrabbling for purchase and eventually sliding down over sinuous arms, holding just above the elbow when his lover’s golden gaze caught his own again.

It was hard not to come from the sheer intensity of that look alone. All that want, that feral _need_ tightly reigned and focused on him. Waiting for him. Some nights he did everything in his power to keep that expression firmly in place. He would tease and withdraw and hold just out of reach everything Sinestro wanted from him – and the Korugarian would let him. It was exhilarating to feel that amount of power he wielded over the man. But not tonight. Not now. Right now, all he wanted was to watch that firm control snap into a million pieces.

“C’mon,” Hal breathed into the air between them. “’m still good.” His grip tightened again, once, and then released, arms falling loosely back over his head. “All yours.”

It was more than enough.

Sinestro rocked forward, driving deep into his lover with one smooth thrust. His eyes never left Hal’s face: watching hungrily as the man arched up, hands pushing up against the headboard. Thaal drank in the sight, but it was the sounds that drove him on. The loud, wanton moans and breathy cries that alternated with an impressive mix of English and Korugarian swears on every roll of his hips. He pushed forward, bending Hal’s legs back further as he slid his own up, keeping the bruising grip that made the human tremble in his grasp and adjusting his angle to drive in that much deeper, that much harder.

“Fuck _yes_ – just like that, fuck – Sin – _Harder_ -!” The words tumbled out, quickly turning to unintelligible cries when his words were given action. Hal threw his head back, using his leverage against the headboard to shove back against the thick length driving into him. Even with their earlier activities, the stretch alone would leave him aching in the morning. That burn, the sharp edge of pain that skittered the edges of nerves was always the final piece.

When they were like this, Sinestro never had to lay a hand on him and Hal preferred it that way. The man bore over him, stretching straining muscles further, uncomfortably cool Korugarian flesh slapping against hot, sweat slick human skin. The iron grip on his thighs already purpled his skin, sinking fiercely into the muscles beneath and promising to linger. He shuddered, pushing up with his arms for enough leverage to twist his hips far enough to take what his lover was avoiding. Just a few of those brutal thrusts striking his prostate directly was all it took. His cries turned to shouts, Thaal’s name on his lips as his muscles clamped down; taut and shivering and coaxing the Korugarian to completion soon after.

Sinestro instinctively slid his hands from thighs to sheets, allowing the bed to take his weight as he surrendered to the soft aftershocks of pleasure. For a long moment the only sounds in the room were their low pants eventually slowing to calmer breaths. In the darkness, Hal’s eyes seemed almost black: distant and unfocused as wide pupils tried to drag in every scrap of light they could find. The man was grinning, looking up at him even if he could hardly see him, all too pleased with himself. He could feel himself starting to give in to the moment. That easy pleasure and welcome relief of an overwrought mind finally coming to rest.

He pulled back before the lull had him wholly entranced. Hal moved with him – just enough to catch him before he left, a soft, “Hey,” calling him back.

“I am _not_ falling asleep like this.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to _move_.”

Thaal sighed and stilled, glancing around the room until he could find what he was looking for. The gentle green glow that swept out from his hand was far more of a relief than it should have been. He restrained a frown from the reaction and simply directed the construct to retrieve a soft cloth, vanishing into the night once the task was complete. Phantoms of unfounded fears had no place in their bed. They would address it in the light of day: that much, his lover had very artfully bargained for and he was loathe to disappoint.

So he leaned down into Hal’s leading tug, offering a light kiss in apology for wandering thoughts as he cleaned them both. Whatever the man’s protests for moving, he gave a content little hum from the attention and dragged him the rest of the way down the moment he’d finished. Before he could protest, his head rested back against a strong chest, and the steady beat of a human heart lulled him into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
